<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>潜逃 by Abscondence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769587">潜逃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence'>Abscondence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>灿勉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>潜逃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈第一次目睹黑市里面拍卖的盛况，这一切比他想象得更靡乱癫狂。<br/>
色情表演，违禁药品和器官，没有什么不可以拿来贩卖，只要你能让台下的观众满意。<br/>
在这样高涨的氛围中这场拍卖的重头戏被带来了。<br/>
浅金色的镣铐拴在他的脚腕和手腕上，他像一件易碎品，放在铺好珊瑚绒布料的精美牢笼里，等待被着台下的人竞价交易，归属于一个陌生人。<br/>
镣铐被他抓着晃出了轻微的声响，在聚光灯下他的皮肤呈现出一种细腻的白，甚至还透出一层薄薄的粉色，和他浅粉色的头发照应着。<br/>
很快朴灿烈就知道粉色从何而来了，拍卖师用钩子拉开了他腿间的布料，露出了被按摩棒撑圆的两个穴口，还有被束缚住的阴茎——这让整个拍卖会场都激动起来了。拍卖师状似无奈地在观众们的怂恿下用手捉住了两根按摩棒之间连接的链子，将它们抽出，又狠心地转着圈顶回去。被折磨得神色间还有一丝疲态的美人立刻扬起脖颈发出了濒死般的呜咽，哭腔发着抖，可惜他哪儿都去不了，只能抓紧身上的镣铐，软着声音求拍卖师不要弄了。<br/>
好听的嗓音不知道燃起了下面多少人淫秽的念头。</p><p>朴灿烈本身对黑市的交易没有太大的兴趣，他受到这个会场主人的邀请前来，说是感谢他的资助，可对朴灿烈而言完全没有吸引力的商品和表演还不如手边的好酒。<br/>
他知道这其中讨好献媚的成分居多，但对方暗地里着急的情态真的很惹人发笑。<br/>
满上香槟，祝贺对方得到这样一件宝贝和他即将收入口袋的大量钱财，朴灿烈暗自估摸着怎样才能快速脱离这个无聊的地方，他的注意力转移到了人群中，却忽略了拍卖会场主人按捺不住的笑意。<br/>
拍卖场的氛围进行到了高潮，不知名的买主兴奋地笑声刺激得人耳膜不适。<br/>
“您喜欢那孩子吗？我们这里还有更……”<br/>
“不必了，下次再说吧。”<br/>
朴灿烈理了理暗红的头发，带上自己的风衣准备离开——他刚刚在人群里看到了两张熟悉的面孔，即使有面具遮脸，但自己的判断绝不会出错。<br/>
边伯贤身为情报贩子出入这样的场所再合理不过，但势力盘踞在北边的金珉锡跑到这面来难免让人起疑，更别提在他常年结冰的脸上暴露出来的恼怒神情，朴灿烈隐隐约约觉得事情没那么简单。</p><p>“你又被那恶趣味的老男人单独请过来了？”<br/>
身后带着调笑意味的声音响起，身型修长瘦削的男人摇着手中的酒杯，面具后眼睛的笑意漫溢出来。<br/>
“你知道他是个记仇的小人，我不想搞自己一身腥。”<br/>
“朴先生铁血手腕，还有人敢报复你吗？”<br/>
“边伯贤，你少在那里阴阳怪气，有话直说。”<br/>
棕发男人见好就收，敛去了那一副调侃的神态，“我猜你一定看见金珉锡了。”<br/>
“是，你知道原因？”<br/>
“当然是今晚压轴的宝贝……”<br/>
边伯贤手里的情报从不作假，这个答案倒是让朴灿烈感到意外。<br/>
“旧情人？”<br/>
那人的特殊之处想起来还是让人觉得有些燥，朴灿烈不免往那方面推测了一些，换来边伯贤一个果断的白眼。<br/>
“真是情人就没意思了。”<br/>
话语就此终结，从边伯贤那里出来的情报要价高得离谱，他还没闲到为了这些事花大价钱。<br/>
“再见，你最好小心那只老狐狸。”边伯贤的神色看起来有些像在憋笑。朴灿烈这才觉得这周围的温度高得不像话——或者说是他自己高得不像话。<br/>
该死。<br/>
他匆忙回到车内想解决这样的窘境，后座突然传来的声响闹得他更头疼了，腰侧的手枪被抽出后迅速上膛抵在了太阳穴，背后的人催促他离开，朴灿烈皱着眉，被威胁的感觉让他很是不爽，他一脚暴戾地踩下油门，一边思考着那个声音来源于谁，但药性由不得朴灿烈把车得开太远，越来越模糊的意识迫使他将车刹在了黑市边缘的一个角落。<br/>
“你被人下药了？”<br/>
那人放下枪来查看情况，朴灿烈抓住了他，直到被压在后座的时候，他才来得及感慨自己好像威胁了一个怪物，惊人的握力让手腕发软。<br/>
但现下的局势在自己能掌握的范围，他抬起朴灿烈的脸，声音柔和得仿佛在撒娇。<br/>
“我帮你，你用一个条件来交换，如何？”<br/>
“你要跟我谈条件？”<br/>
“我知道你需要什么，”男人顶起腰胯蹭了蹭朴灿烈勃起的部位，“我可以给你，也可以拼死跑出去把你都在丢儿等着被药性耗死。”<br/>
朴灿烈这才看清男人的脸，的确是实打实的漂亮，粉红色的头发在昏暗狭窄的空间内晃花了他的眼睛。可惜混沌的理智还不够他辨认出面前这个男人刚刚就在拍卖场上，离他不过几百米的距离。<br/>
“你的名字……”<br/>
“朴灿烈。”剩下的声音被吞没在急切的吻里。</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>如果能让他再选一次的话，金俊勉绝对不会去劫朴灿烈的车。<br/>
他用尽所有的耐性忍下了拍卖场里让人厌恶的调教过程，忍下了看见金珉锡时内心的焦躁不安和买主对他淫秽的言语羞辱，用在脑子里模拟了不知道多少遍的方法从拍卖场逃离。<br/>
直到遇见朴灿烈之前，他的计划都没有纰漏。</p><p>拍卖场里负责“商品”的人是不能“损害商品价值”的，但他们总有办法能为自己谋取一点福利，譬如用按摩棒来操他，在他人的钳制下金俊勉甚至没办法反抗，还要配合着他们的动作尽心尽力演一个欠操的骚货。<br/>
被推上去的时候他的腰已经被玩得发软了，身体里还在震的玩意逼得他在不能射的情况下反复高潮，半个小时的拍卖时间仿佛地狱一般难捱。<br/>
他以为那就是最后了，可现在在朴灿烈身下哭得一踏糊涂的时候他觉得这才是地狱。<br/>
因为拥有者的要求，金俊勉被调教的漫长日子中没有真正地跟人上过床，朴灿烈那份炙热的温度烫得他无所适从，他身体内甚至都还是湿润的，对于入侵者的接纳再顺利不过，但仍然撑得金俊勉有点疼，粗大的性器没顶两次就弄得他在高潮边缘不上不下，腰眼酸软得不行。<br/>
金俊勉痛恨自己被长时间调教出来的身体反射，他回应着朴灿烈激烈的亲吻，含含糊糊地求朴灿烈打他，他太想射了，阴茎涨得不行，在没有束缚物的情况下也什么都射不出来。<br/>
抓着朴灿烈暗红的头发射出来的时候金俊勉咬着他的耳朵呜咽，尾椎和臀部上的痛感褪去后只剩麻痒，或许是咬疼了男人，朴灿烈把人抱起来握着他的腰往下按，发狠地咬金俊勉的锁骨，性器突破更深的地方撞上子宫口，疼痛刺激出了生理性的眼泪，但他还想要更多。<br/>
边缘地带没人会置理车震的情侣，金俊勉越来越压抑不住的喘息哭叫也只能给朴灿烈一人听，他甚至觉得操干他的男人眼神没有焦距，完全靠着本能在动作。他夹紧了甬道配合，想让朴灿烈快些射出来，可对方的阴茎又涨大了一圈，趁着这份紧致和痉挛干得越深，仿佛这样能平息金俊勉的颤抖似的。<br/>
“轻点……呜呜………”金俊勉最终被逼得哭出了声，可惜朴灿烈没有搭理他。<br/>
这场激烈的性爱里面他捡来的那身衣服早就被扒干净了，他千方百计藏好的匕首也被撂进了座位的边角，体力和身形的双重压制完全让他处于下风。</p><p>这让金俊勉再度确信朴灿烈就是他计划里最大的败笔。</p><p>阴茎抽出后金俊勉累极了，只能勉强张着腿，懒洋洋地窝在朴灿烈怀里，伸手去把里面浓厚粘稠的液体抠出来，朴灿烈他在里面射了两次，可对被调教得熟透了的金俊勉来说那是无数次没有不应期的高潮，哪怕是手指刮蹭着雌穴的内壁都让他有些难受，下身脱下的布料早就被两人的体液搞得一塌糊涂了，可没人会去在意，朴灿烈把头埋在金俊勉的颈窝，两人像真正的情侣般温存着——但那也是假象，落在锁骨上的滚烫呼吸让金俊勉害怕男人会随时起来再度贯穿他的身体。<br/>
事实上朴灿烈已经清醒过来了，不得不说怀里的男人还格外对他的胃口，从皮肤渗透出来的浅淡香味闻起来也非常舒适。昏暗空间里粘稠的水声引起了他的注意，一点点光也够他看清楚男人的动作了，白皙的手指上沾满了精液，从身体里面带出来，看上去像明晃晃的勾引。<br/>
和药物无关，朴灿烈是真的被勾引到了。<br/>
他把金俊勉圈到怀里，顺着他手臂的方向握住了他又送回自己身体内的手，带着一点不容抗拒的力道又挤了两根手指进去。<br/>
“啊……！”<br/>
“我帮你……嗯？”<br/>
他轻易就能握住金俊勉的手，两个人的手指叠在一起，比起清理精液，看上去更像是在用手操金俊勉。<br/>
男人的腰肢完全被圈在怀里，朴灿烈本是想去摸他的阴茎，可小指接触到的柔软让他带着好奇摸了两把。<br/>
金俊勉一下绷直了腰，抖着声音让他用力，尾音上挑，带着钩子往人耳膜里面挠。<br/>
他碰到的是女性的阴蒂，而另一只手所处的位置显然不是和正常男性做所停留的位置，这样认知一下炸得他头皮发麻，冷静了不只一星半点。<br/>
可现在是他的主场。<br/>
“你还没说你的名字。”<br/>
“你……唔啊……！你没给我机会说……”<br/>
“说吧。”<br/>
“我叫金俊勉……”<br/>
“怎么跑到我车上来的？”<br/>
“从……拍卖场后台……你别……！呜……”<br/>
朴灿烈还是第一次这样来审讯一个人，金俊勉的反应太可爱，都让他不忍心下更重的手，单单被揉着阴蒂，用四根手指操他的阴道就一副呼吸不稳的模样。<br/>
“你……你别忘了答应我的…事情……”金俊勉生怕朴灿烈反悔，既然朴灿烈清醒了，那么自己必须要将计划拉回正轨。<br/>
“可你还拿枪指过我呢。”<br/>
“那是……有必要的……”他又要高潮了，前段的阴茎颤颤巍巍地挺立，这么一点身体反应几乎都要抽空全部的力气。<br/>
“想射吗？”<br/>
“嗯……做不到……”<br/>
朴灿烈带着金俊勉把水声弄得越来越大，金俊勉自己分开的双腿开始发抖，屁股也不安分地在他的胯上扭着，<br/>
并不是说坐怀不乱，但如果对方和金珉锡有关系的话，自己还打探清楚的必要。<br/>
况且金俊勉这幅在质问中底气不足的样子实在是太让人想欺负了。<br/>
只是还没来得及下一步问话金俊勉就咬着嘴唇高潮了，阴道里面的软肉一抖一抖地咬他的手指，朴灿烈知道刚刚在干他的时候里面也是这样热情挽留他的。<br/>
金俊勉嘟囔着咒骂朴灿烈，又被狠狠地拧了一下阴蒂才安分下来。<br/>
“你想让我帮你什么忙？”<br/>
“带我去找金珉锡。”刚刚还腻在情潮中的男人似乎一下子变了个样，转过头来，被泪水打湿的眼睛和他对视，恍惚间朴灿烈觉得这样的神情和那个大冰块儿有几分类似。<br/>
“如果我要拒绝呢？”<br/>
“你真以为我是个操完就能扔的婊子吗，朴灿烈。”<br/>
金俊勉翻身跪在了他的身上，利刃抵在他的胸口。<br/>
“别激动，我会答应你的。”<br/>
金俊勉第一次认真打量这个男人，他的眼睛也很漂亮，里面流淌着狡黠的光，暗红色的头发把他的气质烘托得更狂妄了些，这让金俊勉反而加重了匕首压迫的力道。<br/>
“我知道金珉锡在哪儿，明天就可以带你去。”男人摊手，很是随性地靠在后座上，似乎马上要被捅穿心脏的人不是他。<br/>
“为什么不是今天？”<br/>
“今天……你要这样去见他吗？”他索性抬起腿，用衣物的布料去蹭金俊勉泥泞的腿间，两人的男性特征都还挺立着，让场面有些诡异的好笑。<br/>
“嘿，别害羞嘛。”<br/>
这下轮到他去捞金俊勉了，他没想到这粉发的兔子不仅会咬人，还会炸毛。<br/>
“怕你的情人吃醋？”他咬着金俊勉的耳朵试探，手又不老实地往他腿间溜。<br/>
“那是我哥！”<br/>
他提高音量的吼声被朴灿烈用一个吻吞下了，金俊勉没能挣开，又被禁锢在了男人怀里，挺立的性器抵在他的股间。<br/>
“别急着拒绝，你自己也没能射，不是吗。”<br/>
朴灿烈用手指磨蹭着被玩弄得有些红肿的花穴，犹豫了片刻挪动到了后方的穴口，还是软的。<br/>
“就做一次……”金俊勉做出了最后的让步，在内心催眠自己，反正以后也不会再有更多的交集，干脆把朴灿烈当成个精虫上脑的炮友，去外面找还不一定能找到这么好的呢。<br/>
只不过在朴灿烈清醒状态下金俊勉更因为身体的状况而羞耻了，他努力地想让朴灿烈弄疼自己换来一次畅快的释放，可突然温吞体贴的动作让他难受得要死，这一切的确让人舒服，但缺一个爆发的途径。<br/>
“朴灿烈……你……用力一点……”他的声音埋在朴灿烈怀里含混不清。<br/>
“弄疼我……”小心翼翼的邀请像层砂纸打磨着朴灿烈刚刚捡回来的理智，他用力揉捏着手感上好的臀肉，嘶哑着喉咙问他够不够。<br/>
“还不够……我想射……”<br/>
事不过三，朴灿烈开始琢磨着怎么在金珉锡手下抢人了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>